digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akihiro Kurata
Kurata is a fictional character in the series Digimon Savers. He is voiced by Masami Kikuchi, who has previously voiced Joe Kido and Daemon in the Japanese version of Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Character Biography Ten years before the start of the series, Kurata was a member of the Digital World exploration party, whose task it was to investigate the Digital World, as well as search for the lost son of Kenji and Misuzu Noguchi, Ikuto. In the Digital World, Kurata reacted with nothing but fear towards the strange monsters that appeared before them, a fact that he was chastized for by another member of the expedition, Suguru Daimon, the father of the series' main character, Masaru Daimon. Eventually, the group became terrorized by SaberLeomon, who chased them to an area of the Digital World that would become known as the Infinity Ice Ridge. There, the frightened Kurata used a sort of make-shift bomb to escape to open a portal to the real world, which he and the rest of the expedition used to escape to the human world while Suguru held SaberLeomon off. His experiences in the Digital World left a lasting effect on Kurata - his fear of them apparently led him to decide that Digimon were a menace and threat to humanity. So, while Suguru Daimon negotiated an alliance with the powerful Digimon, Mercurimon, Kurata worked to invade the Digital World, resulting in the creation of his own digimon: Gizmon, a Digimon without a soul created from Kurata's experiments on other Digimon. Kurata led an attack force into the Digital World, and used his Gizmon to ravage the Digital World and exterminate as many Digimon as possible. With the Gizmon's ability to permanently delete a Digimon, these actions resulted in the very permanent death of many Digimon, including Ikuto's guardian, Frigimon. However, Mercurimon intervened, believing Suguru and the humans had betrayed him, forcing the fearful Kurata to again escape to the real world. Kurata did not factor into the events of the series again (at least, in a manner that wasn't unseen) until the Digimon Gotsumon led SaberLeomon's army of Armor Digimon into the real world. Kurata used a massive Digital Gate to return the Digimon back to their world. After this, Kurata revealed himself to the members of DATS, attempting to pass himself off as an ally. When SaberLeomon himself came to the Human World, Kurata used one of his Gizmon to ensure the Digimon would be permanently deleted. Though others suspected him, only his former expedition member, Rentarou Satsuma, had a true inkling of what Kurata was planning. After this, Kurata went with the members of DATS, who intended to permanently settle matters with Mercurimon. However, once there, Mercurimon revealed that Kurata had been responsible for the massacre in the Digital World years before - a fact which caused the DATS team and Ikuto (who had been raised by Mercurimon and had befriended Masaru and the others). However, Kurata turned the tables on them, and used Gizmon AT (later Gizmon XT) to fatally wound Mercurimon. The group fought back, but it was only when Mercurimon used the last of his strength to damage Gizmon XT that they were able to turn the tide. Ikuto managed to help his partner Falcomon digivolve into Yatagaramon, who obliterated Gizmon. Unfortunately, Kurata escaped yet again. In the real world, Kurata tricked the Confidentiality Ministry, headed by Chief Hashiba, that Masaru and the other members of DATS were traitors. Through this, he had most of the group's memories erased, and had Ikuto, Satsuma, and all other members of the DATS branch imprisoned. However, thanks to their partners, Masaru, Tohma, and Yoshino managed to recover their memories. Undeterred, Kurata blew up the DATS building, and with Gizmon XT, escaped to the Digital World, in order to put his plans for genocide into motion. What role Kurata will continue to play in the series is uncertain, but for now, he is the primary antagonist. He is most surely involved in the origins of Kouki, Ivan, and Nanami, three enhanced human beings who have the power to turn into Digimon. In addition, he has an ominous and as of yet unexplained connection to a mysterious Digimon believed to be named Belphemon. Character Details Kurata is unique in that he (appears to be) the first genuinely evil human character in the Digimon series (as opposed to Yukio Oikawa, who was controlled/influenced by Myotismon, and Neo Saiba, who eventually saw the error of his ways). This is shown by the callous way he has reacted to the deaths of the Digimon he has exterminated, and the almost maniacal nature in which he reacts to the prospect of facing them. However, when he is unprotected by soldiers or his Gizmon creations, this all drops away, and he is siezed by a gripping fear for his own life. It is through this that he justifies his actions - he is protecting humanity because all Digimon are in, his eyes, a threat. In a way, he parallels Mitsuo Yamaki from Digimon Tamers, in that they both believed Digimon were a constant threat to the peace - but they differ in that Yamaki eventually learned the error of his ways. When attempting to coerce people or hide his true intentions, Kurata appears almost affable or absent-minded, and to some extent, overly-friendly. However, when he introduced himself to the members of DATS, most seemed annoyed by him. Curiously enough, he seemed to act as though he had an allergy towards digimon, prompting him to sneeze whenever Agumon drew near him. Whether this is an unexplored character point or whether he did it as a way of subtly indicating his disgust towards Digimon has yet to be determined. See Also: Gizmon category:Humans in Digimon category:Animation villains